Delirium
Story Delirium(Embodiment of Madness) She is as old as The Entity(Conculsive End).She was borned with Entity.İn start she was not Goddess of Madness...She was Embodiment of Hope.She was have a good life with other beings..She was fall in love with Nova.But she was curious...SO CURİOUS.İn one day she saw something unique.Gaining control of existence.İnfinitey Code start to whisper to her for gaining this power.Power impressed her and she start to learn use it.But when J realized Serena breaked one rule he judged Serena and took her all power and J banish her to Void of Chaos.Nova hates it.When Nova remembers this everytime he misses her.She was in pain&sadness...Slowly with help of pain&sadness...She slowly going to insane and with absorbing enough amount of chaos&madness,she become to godness of madness...Now..all she want is taking revenge from J and bring pure chaos&madness in Omniverse. Soul Her soul looks like crystal and its color is Purple and Orange.One half is orange and purple.and in her souls middle part there is white soul.That white part means Serena is still alive and that part saved by J.When J saved that part,he absorbed it.During in Serena's true form her soul would be cyan. Abilities&Powers Madness Manipulation She can absorb, create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity of herselves, others or the madness energy around, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing insanity, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level and gain power from it. Chaos Manipulation She can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. She is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. Darkness Manipulation She can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Deadly Girl She is one of deadliest persons and she knows martial arts.She can gain more type of martial arts.She likes to fight with her scythe but she can also fight with different weapons too. Chaos Blaster This blaster are created with chaos and dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond.This blaster's appearance is this blaster is completely purple and it has dark eyes.And they give poison to opponents.Poisons dmg is 66.666 in per milosecond. Chaos Bones This bones are created by chaos too and this bone has same appearance with Chaos Blaster.This bones's dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond too. Madness Blaster This blasters are created by madness and dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond.This blaster's appearance is this blaster is completely orange and it has red eyes. Madness Bones This blasters are created by madness and dmg is as same as Chaos Bones.This bone's appearance is this bone is completely orange and it can drive people to madness. God Breaker She charges her scythe for kill Gods much more easily.That can ignore bypass and durability. İnsta-Kill Guard İnsta kill's cannot affect to her.İf someone use instakill on her she won't die but still she can take damage.After an İnstakill attack she will regenerates herself. Reality Manipulation She can manipulate space,time,reality at her will in highest levels.And also she can't affected by reality manipulation. İmmeasurable Speed She can move in immeasurable speeds.With that she can travel Omniverse.She can go anywhere she wants. Chaos's Gift This ability works like Obelisk's Godly Aptidude.With that she can gain limitless amount of intelligence(any tyoe of intelligence). Dreamer She can enter and manipulate dreams and nightmares and also with that she can know people's greatest fears. Chaos Bringer When she is in an AU,Nature will be in chaos.Animals attacks to them and kill each other,space&time will be collapsed,plants are going die slowly and when they are gonna die they make poisons etc. Serena's abilities(Embodiment of Hope) She can use her own abilities because J saved her soul and he made a body for her. Purify Blaster This blaster are completely white and it has 4 cyan eyes and when it fires it can do zig-zag's.İt's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond.She can scale dmg. Purify bones This bones are completely white and it has cyan lines on it and when it hits it's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond.She can scale dmg. Aura of Purification With that aura she can disable people's corruption&chaos&madness even in AU's corruption too.She can disable even absolute corruption. Ultimate Hope She can stop any being,absolutely any being even virtually omnipotent beings too.When she uses any ability she cannot use her abilities.This ability will render all attacks,save for attacks from even virtually omnipotent beings,make them absolutely useless,dealing no damage.But this ability cannot effect to her. Restoration She can bring anything and anyone without no limits.She can bring even AU's,galaxies,timelines and even concepts too.And also she can bring herself too. Coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of code attacks,manipulationg her stats,changing her code&data etc. Non-coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of non-code attack too mind,soul,reality,plot manipulation,existence erasure etc.cannot effect to her Dimensional Hop Serena can use this ability to go anywhere ''in the entire Omniverse, including different Multiverses. '''Deadly Girl' She is one of deadliest persons and she knows martial arts.She can gain more type of martial arts.She likes to fight with her sword but she can also fight with different weapons too. Gift of HOPE She can grant abilitiy to others.She can grant even Omni abilities. Beyond of Existence Serena is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Serena's existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, etc. Serena's avatar can still be destroyed with omnifinite amounts of raw power, however nothing can harm it in it’s true form. Where does Delirium live? She lives in Void Of Chaos.A pocket dimension created by J.This place filled with chaos,madness,pain,delirium,despair etc.Only 12th dimensional beings or beyond them(otherwise J should let they can go in here)can go in here. Relationships Judge=Delirium HATES JUDGE.Because J interrupted her plans. Nova=She was fall in love with Nova. Serena=Delirium hates her.Delirium is jealous about Serena. Virus404=Delirium is fall in love with Virus404. İnfinitey Code=They have same goal.But she don't want to be his servant. "KİDS" "KİDS" are her chaos and madness bringers.When she is in an AU she send "KİDS" in that AU and "KİDS" are bring chaos and madness...they make it prepare for her...And if she can't find any living opponent,she will destroy this AU.İf she find an opponent she will kill it(if she can) and took its soul then she will destroy that AU. Appearance Delirium=She is tall young lady.Her height is 1.75 And her weight is 76 kg.Her hair is one half orange and another half is purple.She wears a long dress,that dress covers her knees.She wears a high-heel black shoes. Serena=She is tall young lady.Her height is 1.75 and her weight is 76 kg too.Her hair's color is red and her eye pupils are different.One is red another one is blue.She wears a long dress,that dress covers her knees.Dress's color is blue but she can change her clothes.She wears blue atlhletic shoes. Weaknesses •Purify weapons can harm her. M.A.D.N.E.S.S. This is her 'LAST RESORT '''form.When she uses it she gather and absorb all '''MADNESS AND CHAOS to herself.'With that form she can ignore any type of defense. Trivia •She loves to bring madness. •She is fall in love with Virus404. •Her power comes from madness and chaos in Omniverse. *Serena still remembers everything.She still loves Nova. *Delirium doesn't like to listen orders. *Delirium has some purify abilities because of she learned how to use them. *Delirium fills with HATE.All she want it pure chaos and destory protectors. Gallery Category:Madness Category:Beyond Gods Category:God Category:Goddess